Mr. Gatto
Mr. Giovanni Gatto is the secondary antagonist of the 1986 Hungarian animated movie, Cat City. He is the president of the cats and boss to the main antagonist, Mr. Teufel. He orders Teufel to stop the super mouse agent Grabowski and get the plans of the secret weapon, the "Cat Catcher", wich could defeat the cats. He was voiced by the late János Körmendi in the original film, and in the 2007 sequel he was voiced by Péter Balázs. In the English dub he was voiced by Vlasta Vrana, who voiced Bunto in the 1989 anime ''Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli, '' Biography In his first scene Teufel calls him and reports that he learned that the mouse had made secret plans about something important. Teufel also learned that the plans are in the city of Pokyo, and they were made by a famous mouse professor. Teufel mentions that the mice will send one of their agents to Pokyo and he orders Teufel to stop him in all costs. Days later he asks him about the plans. Teufel responds that he sent four rats after him. He announces that he will do a party and he invites Teufel. He orders Teufel to bring the plans with him and doesn't show up without them. In the day of the party Teufel promises him that he will get the plans. He asks Teufel that he should bring Grabowski to the party as well. At night his party have been started, all the elit cats were there. Teufel arrives and shows him that he has been captured Grabowski successfully with a female mouse from Pokyo, Shino-san. Gatto is very satisfied, and gets the plan tapes out of the mouse agent and orders Teufel to burn them. Then he announces that the cats have been defeated the mice for good, and he appoints Teufel as his successor. He orders his chef to cook Grabowski as his dinner. But suddenly, an army of armed bats arrive, and start shooting at everything and they rescue Grabowski and Shino-san. He hides away during the ambush, while Teufel shoots at the bats. The mice are finished the making of the Cat Catcher, thanks to Grabowski, who made photographs of the plans with his eyes. The Cat Catcher is a giant robot dog, wich swallows the cats, and when they come out of it, they are becoming completely harmless. It eats Gatto and all the other cats, and he starts to picking flowers with Teufel. Trivia - Péter Balázs, who voiced him in the sequel, is the voice of Lotso from Toy Story 3 in the Hungarian dub. Gallery Gatto2.png|Gatto with his cat ladies Gatto3.png|Gatto with the captured Grabowski Gatto4.png|Gatto observing the plan tapes of the Cat Catcher Gatto5.png|Gatto annihilating the plan tapes Teufel14.png|Gatto with Teufel at his party Gatto6.png|Gatto during the bat ambush Gatto7.png|Gatto shocked by the sight of the Cat Catcher Teufel21.png|Gatto picking flowers with Teufel, and his accountant Safranek, after they went through the Cat Catcher Gatto8.png|Gatto during the end credits of the film Gatto9.png|Gatto in the end credits with Grabowski Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Non-Action Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Wealthy Category:Master Orator Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Elitist Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant